


By My Hand Alone

by phoenixyfriend



Series: Blame Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Death, F/M, Soulmate AU, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: It doesn't matter who kills Saturnus. All that matters is that he dies.





	By My Hand Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: For the soulmate asks- 13 for Saturnus and Theodora please? -Timmie who doesn't feel like logging in right now
> 
> 13\. the one where only your soulmate can kill you.

Teodora has known she is Saturnus’s soulmate since she met him. There are signs, subtle ones, and he’d noticed them as soon as she had.

She  _could_  have loved him, maybe, if he’d let it grow naturally. If he’d courted her properly. If he’d taken the time to get to know her, to learn about her, to love her family, to let  _her_  love her family as much as  _he_  loved  _his._

She could have loved him, if he hadn’t acted like such a bloody  _Heterodyne_  all the time.

There are rules, about soulmates. War is bloody and death is common, but murder is… less so. The definitions are hazy, for a lot of things. “Only your soulmate can kill you” is a known fact, but the interpretations are strange and varied.

_I didn’t kill him, the bullet did._

_I didn’t kill him, the infection did._

_I didn’t kill him, I just starved him to death._

_I didn’t kill him, he just ran into my knife._

_I didn’t kill him, I just convinced him to kill himself._

Heterodynes have, traditionally, simply done themselves in. They’d make mistakes in their experiments, go too far and rend themselves to pieces, and the world would be safer for a few years as the new one found their footing.

None of that matters, Teodora thinks, because Saturnus  _is_  her soulmate.

He’s threatening her children, because they aren’t enough like  _him._

So really, it doesn’t matter, if it’s Teodora or the poison or the anaphylactic shock that kills him.

All that matters is that he’s  _dead._


End file.
